Metamorfosis
by veintisiete
Summary: Últimamente Alisha está muy pendiente de Simon. Él no lo entiende. SimonxAlisha.


**Summary: **Últimamente Alisha está muy pendiente de Simon. Él no lo entiende. SimonxAlisha.

Nota: Sentí que me faltaba algo en el último capítulo de Misfits. No explicaron cómo o por qué Alisha le contó la verdad a Simon así que he decidido intentar hacerlo yo en un fic. Espero que le guste a alguien.

**Metamorfosis**

**I like my body when it's with your body**

Nathan se apoya en la barra, la barbilla reposando sobre la palma de su mano.

—Ni te puta coña más a seguir bebiendo de gorra, Nathan—. Alisha le dedica una mirada de censura antes de que él abra la boca y el chico se yergue en su taburete, haciéndose el ofendido.

—¿De qué sirve tener a una amiga que trabaja en un bar sirviendo copas si te las quiere cobrar todas? –refunfuña, gesticulando en dirección a Simon.

—No soy tu amiga —le da en la cabeza con la bandeja que tiene en las manos y la llena con uno de los pedidos que le pasa Curtis. Poco después, cuando Kelly consigue arrastrar a Nathan a una mesa al fondo para que deje de molestarles, Simon se acerca a ella y le dedica una sonrisa pequeña, tímida.

—Oye, Alisha. Si Nathan te pide otra copa pónsela, ¿vale? Toma, yo las pago ahora.

Hay algo en la mirada de Alisha. Pequeño, casi imperceptible. Empieza con otra sonrisa de ella y acaba por algo que no llega a decirle. Hay algo en la mirada de Alisha que ha cambiado, la actitud de no preocuparse lo más mínimo por él a interesarse por sus cosas.

—No tienes por qué pagarle las copas a Nathan, Simon. Siempre se porta como un gilipollas contigo.

Su voz suena débil, como si no le saliera con la fuerza que quería en un principio. El momento es extraño, raro. Alisha diciéndole a Simon que Nathan le trata mal. Sí, claro. Como si ella nunca le hubiese tratado mal.

—No pasa nada, Alisha. Sois mis amigos; no me importa pagárselo.

No espera a que Alisha diga nada más: se mete la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y saca un billete de diez libras algo estrujado ya. Alisha aparta la mano con brusquedad cuando él intenta dejar el billete sobre su palma y lo acaba dejando sobre la barra. Se rasca la nariz, incómodo.

—A veces se me olvida que no puedo tocarte.

A Alisha le gustaría decir que en realidad sí que puede tocarla. Que el Simon del futuro podía tocarla y que le echa tanto de menos que acaba yendo todas las noches a su escondite; que las noches que no va se duerme llorando porque está cansada de esperar a que este Simon comience a parecerse al otro. La chica se muerde los carrillos y finge una sonrisa exasperada.

—Guárdate tu dinero, anda.

**It's so quite a new thing**

Simon a veces se pregunta qué es lo que la ha hecho cambiar con respecto a él. Se pasa alguna que otra noche pensando en eso, en ella, siempre en ella. Alisha se vuelve líquida en su pensamiento y se expande poco a poco a su alrededor, cálida, inalcanzable. Se toca las noches en las que no puede dormir de tanto pensar en ella, en lo preciosa que es.

No en lo preciosa que es desde fuera, un rostro hermoso acorde con un cuerpo bonito sino preciosa en varios aspectos, en sus intentos por ser buena persona y arreglar las cosas malas que alguna vez ha hecho. Cuando se corre se siente débil y cansado. Como quien lleva mucho tiempo corriendo detrás de algo y se esfuerza todo lo que puede pero nunca lo alcanza.

Él siempre será Simon y ella, Alisha.

**Muscles better and nerves more**

Son las tres de la madrugada y Alisha sigue en el bar, recogiendo. Curtis le pidió como favor que le cubriese para poder irse con Nikki a celebrar su aniversario de un mes. La chica pone los ojos en blanco, pensando en lo estúpido que es celebrar un mes de relación si lo único que quieren es una excusa para follar. Aún le queda la mitad del local por recoger cuando alguien toca la puerta.

—¿Alisha? Alisha, soy Simon.

Le abre con cuidado, como si no se creyese que sea quien dice ser. Al otro lado de la puerta está el Simon de siempre, con los botones del cuello de la camisa abotonados hasta la garganta, tus pantalones de tela y su chaqueta vaquera.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Simon?

—Curtis me… Curtis se quedó preocupado por dejarte aquí sola así que me pidió que te ayudase.

—¿Curtis es capaz de pensar en algo que no sea Nikki y cómo follársela hasta el cansancio? —ironiza, abriendo la puerta lo suficiente como para dejarle pasar. Simon huele a aftershave y a menta y la chica se muerde la cara interna de la boca. _Unos tanto y otros tan poco. _

—En realidad, no —se le escapa una risa seca, incómoda—. Es demasiado trabajo para ti sola, Alisha.

Ella asiente, en silencio, y no dice nada cuando Simon se quita la chaqueta, ni cuando se desabotona los botones de las mangas y las dobla hasta los codos.

—No, espera. Espera un momento.

Alisha desaparece un par de segundos en la trastienda y cuando vuelve estruja algo negro en sus manos. Simon coge la camiseta y se queda mirándola sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

—Te estropearás la camisa —contesta a modo de explicación y se encoge de hombros.

Va a ser una noche larga, larga.

XXX

_¡Daaaadle al GO!_


End file.
